Brothers Conflict: La historia de Asuka Hinata
by Aoi Taniyama-san
Summary: '— Hija, tengo algo que decirte.— ' Esas cinco palabras resonaban en la mente de Asuka, sorprendida y algo impactada, escuchó todo lo que su padre tenía por decirle.'— Me casaré nuevamente y...creo que sería conveniente que vivas con los hijos de Miwa. No te preocupes, son inofensivos.'— Ah...— fue lo único que logró articular después de minutos de silencio.— Espera, ¡¿Qué!
1. Capítulo 00 Prólogo

Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo. Por favor, sean gentiles conmigo y no me maten si la historia es aburrida :c

Género: Reverse harem, romance, comedia, familia y amistad. D: o bueno, eso es lo que yo creo.

Advertencia: OoC. Los personajes no serán iguales que el verdadero Brothers Conflict, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacer que cambien mucho. Sin querer me salen fuera de sí. :B

Bro. Con. No es mío, sino de Atsuko Kanase, Takeshi Mizuno y Ukyo. Sólo Asuka-chan es mía. :3

Dx o eso fue lo que leí, quien sabe. Tal vez me equivoque, buscaré en otras fuentes para asegurarme.

* * *

**_Capítulo 00. Prólogo._**

— ¡¿Una chica se unirá a nuestra familia?! —Pronunciaron al unísono los hermanos de la familia Asahina. Posteriormente a aquella exclamación de sorpresa, reinó el silencio en el quinto piso de ''Sunrise Residence''. El segundo hijo, Ukyo, quien había dado tal impresionante noticia, afirmó quedamente al tiempo que daba una exhalación.

—Eso es correcto. —Dijo, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo con un simple movimiento. —Se ha decidido que la hija del futuro esposo de nuestra madre va a vivir con nosotros en esta casa. El esposo es el aventurero Rintaro Hinata, ya lo han visto en la televisión, es muy famoso.

Masaomi, el mayor de los hermanos, abrió la boca entre aún sorprendido y un poco emocionado: —Me pregunto cómo será la hija de un aventurero... —murmuró. Sus ojos brillaron a la nada.

...~ ¡¿Tendrá que venir al estilo aventurero?!~...

—Una niña ha de venir a vivir a una casa llena de hombres por sí misma, eh? Todos sabemos lo que va a pasar. —una risa coqueta y seductora salió de los labios del tercer hijo, Kaname.

Entre todos los que se encontraban en la sala familiar, Tsubaki el más activo, se levantó de un salto y chilló de alegría, abrazando a su hermano gemelo Azusa con un entusiasmo asfixiante.

— ¡Esto es genial!, ¡Tener una hermana de verdad es realmente maravilloso! ¡Hasta ahora he tenido sólo hermanitas en el 2D!—exclamó.

—Oh, Tsubaki, sí que tienes algo con las hermanas pequeñas. —murmuró Azusa, palmeando el brazo del chico, sin apartarse de mala manera pero queriendo que aflojara un poco el agarre, puesto que si no lo hacía, probablemente terminaría ahogado.

— ¡Si, si! Es por eso que voy a hacer que me llame "Onii-chan", Ahhh...Ese sonido refrescante... ¡No logro esperar, ya quiero que me diga "Onii-chan"!—Hizo un puchero, sin poder soportar al aguardo del nuevo miembro en la familia. — ¡Ya no puedo más!, ¿Debería de hacer que mis pequeños hermanos sean_ moe_* y me digan también "Onii-chan"?

Los menores a él, como lo eran Fuuto, Yusuke y Subaru, temblaron de pies a cabeza horrorizados por las ocurrencias de su hermano mayor: —Nunca vamos a decirlo. —replicaron, alejándose y ocultándose detrás del sillón. Con los traumas que tenían ya era suficiente.

—Si cuando venga nuestra hermana menor ella nos ayudara a limpiar y cocinar, entonces este lugar lleno de hombres seguramente se convertirá en un paraíso.—dijo Masaomi, recordando como la mayoría de sus hermanos acostumbraba a combinar la ropa sucia con la limpia y la vez que uno de los menores intentó cocinar, todavía tenía marcas de aquel momento.

—Seguro que suena bien, eh? Eso me hace querer vivir en el mismo piso que ella. —concordó Kaname. No tardó en aparecer un teatro mental que rodeó a los hermanos, en él estaba Kaname y su futura hermana. En la escena, Kaname abrazaba a la chica desde atrás cuando ella intentaba cocinar, sosteniendo su delicada cintura entre sus manos y susurrándole en el oído palabras que la hacían abochornarse de amor, cayendo en sus garras muy fácilmente.

—Eso es...es...—El onceavo hijo se sonrojó al imaginarlo. —Un poco como... ¡¿Una pareja casada?!

— ¿Por lo que en otras palabras, ella es como una gerente femenina?—opinó Subaru. Todos lo miraron extraño, preguntándose como rayos había llegado a esa conclusión por sí sólo.

—Suba-chan, necesitas salir más a menudo. —rió el tercer hijo, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda, carcajeándose del pobre chico.

—Me pregunto cómo será onee-chan... ¿Será ella linda?, ¿Será amable?, ¡Me pregunto si ella va a querer jugar conmigo!—exclamó Wataru, ilusionado por tener un diferente miembro en la familia. Lo que más le encantaba era jugar, esperaba que su hermana mayor fuera la mujer ideal para él.

—La longitud de su cabello...corto... Mediano... ¿O tal vez largo?—se preguntó Louis, tomando uno de sus largos mechones del cabello para simular al de la chica. Anhelaba que su hermanastra tuviese un cabello hermoso y sano, sino era así, él la cuidaría con sus propias manos.

—La talla de su pecho... ¿Será una copa 'A'?... ¿O una Copa 'B'?... ¿O tal vez incluso una copa 'C'?—Uno de los hermanos no tardó en sacar su más oscura perversión al aire, haciendo que sus anteojos brillarán de forma extraña y un imaginario hilito de saliva cayera por su barbilla.

—No, no, tal vez incluso una copa 'D' o 'E'...—se burló Kaname de los pensamientos indecorosos de Ukyo.

— ¡No voy a permitir esos pensamientos indecentes a mis espaldas!—chilló éste, ocultando su fetiche. —Bien—intentó cambiar de tema, ajustándose las gafas de manera intelectual. —, vamos a poner a imouto-chan en la habitación que usó Natsume.

— ¡Yai! ¡La habitación contigua a la mía!—dijo Tsubaki, saltando de un lado a otro. Así podría pasar más tiempo con su hermanita querida.

— ¿La puerta siguiente, eh?—murmuró Asuza, rascándose la nuca.

Unos cuantos siguieron a Ukyo hasta el piso donde estaba la antigua habitación de uno de los trillizos, utilizó la llave para abrir dicha sección y entraron, comenzando a mover las cajas. Bueno, sólo Tsubaki y Azusa lo hicieron, Ukyo y Masaomi no hicieron absolutamente nada. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato, los mayores iniciaron una conversación entre ellos, mientras observaban a los otros trabajar.

— ¿Le dijiste a Natsume que una hermanita vivirá con nosotros?—preguntó tímidamente Masaomi.

—Estoy seguro de que Tsubaki y Asuza lo harán. —aseguró Ukyo, encogiéndose de hombros, confiando en sus hermanos.

Los gemelos comenzaron a sacar las cajas de la habitación, reuniéndolas en el pasillo afuera de esta. Asuza dejó una caja en el piso, se limpió algunas gotitas de sudor que caía de su frente y volteó su rostro hacia Tsubaki.

— ¿Le dijiste a Natsume que una hermanita vivirá con nosotros?—le preguntó a escondidas de los mayores. Sabía que su hermano era muy olvidadizo, así que se lo recordó.

— ¡Lo haré después!—contestó Tsubaki, restándole importancia a algo que, según él, no se le pasaría luego. —Ya hemos movido siete cajas. —

Gracias a eso, Natsume no supo que tendría una hermanita pequeña hasta el día de la boda, tampoco se le hizo extraño que las pertenencias que había dejado en su casa al momento de mudarse, se las hubiesen enviado a su departamento.

Y en medio de una cena en Italia, Hikaru, el cuarto hijo se enteró que su madre se volvería a casar, reaccionando de un modo muy tranquilo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mamá se casa otra vez?!... ¡Puedo oler el aroma de una nueva pieza a través de la frontera!

* * *

**_Extra 01._**

— Ahora que estamos juntos, ¿qué es lo que les gustaría hacer por ella? Yo quiero cuidarla cuando se enferme.

— Voy a dar sus oraciones de agradecimiento.

— Si algo problemático le sucede, yo me ocuparé de ella en la corte.

— ¡Voy a decir todas las líneas que quiera oír!

—…Yo también.

— ¿Voy a cortar su cabello?

— Yo la ayudaré a estudiar.

— Le enseñaré a jugar baloncesto.

— Yo la protegeré si es intimidada.

— Puedo cantar una canción si quiere.

— ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada, así que…! ¡Voy a conseguir que onee-chan me mime mucho!

- ...

— ¡Wataru!, ¡eso es tan injusto!

- ¡Tsu-kun, suéltalo!

— ¿Mi…mimado?

— Oh, qué bello sonido.

—Ahhh… hagan lo que quieran, ya me cansé.

—¡Ukyo!, ¡No te vayas! A-ayúdame a separarlos.

**_Fin del Extra 01._**

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale la pena? :3 _**


	2. Capítulo 01 Camino a Sunrise Residence

Hola de nuevo n.n aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo (que en realidad es el primero, el otro era prólogo. lol.) de este fanfic.

Antes de iniciar la historia me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración. Para el prólogo me basé en el manga Bro. Con. Puru Puru, porque pensé: ''independientemente de quien fuese su hermana, ellos aún no la conocen, cierto? Así que la reacción al tener a una nueva hermanita sería la misma.'' En ese momento fue lo que mi cabecita pensó u.u gomenasai.

Esta historia estará muy alejada del manga, ya que Asuka es mía y ella no tendrá las misma reacciones que Ema, de hecho espero hacerla toda una loquisha XD. Por lo que lamento mucho decepcionar a los que creyeron que era todo del manga :c Pero os suplico que por favor le den una oportunidad a este fanfic, please. Aunque sea un poquito, prometo que la historia no será tan mala :(

Mi gato les manda saludos, jejeje es tan kawaii =w=

Mmm... Y bueno, eso es todo c:

Bro. Con. no me pertenece, sino a quien tuvo la brillante idea de hacer una historia con tan sexys hermanos.

* * *

**_Capítulo 01. Camino a ''Sunrise Residence''_**

_Dos días antes de la llamada a la casa Asahina.  
_  
— ¡Pero papá!, ¡Estoy bien aquí sola!—protestó, golpeando con fuerza su mano contra la mesita de la sala. Su ceño siempre fruncido hacia inescrutable su estado de ánimo, pero su padre, Rintaro Hinata, estaba seguro de que se encontraba enojada, no, más que eso, furibunda.

No hace más de cinco minutos acababa de darle la gran noticia de que estaba a punto de casarse con la famosa Miwa Asahina y, que sin decirle, hacía cinco meses que estaba comprometido. En cuanto Asuka se recobró de la primera ''sorpresa'', su padre soltó otra peor. Miwa tenía hijos, muchos, no le dijo cuántos, pero quería que ella viviera con ellos. En la misma casa. Juntos.

—Asuka, por favor. Entiende que aún eres joven como para vivir por tu cuenta, es mejor que estés con los hijos de Miwa, son buenas personas. —insistió Rintaro, mientras intentaba apaciguar a su hija. Ésta comenzó a dar vueltas por la pieza, rodeando los muebles y agarrándose la cabeza de forma desesperada. Demasiada información para un sólo día.

— ¡No quiero!, Nunca me dijiste que te casarías de nuevo. —musitó afligida.

Si bien no tenían entre ellos una relación muy estrecha, el que no le hubiese contado algo tan significativo como lo era casarse, había lastimado a Asuka muy en el fondo. Pero, como la mayoría de las chicas como ella, lo ocultaban enojándose o haciendo una máscara de apatía.

—Te lo digo ahora, ya no quiero más réplicas. Es por tu bien. —expresó.

—No es cierto. —le contradijo con un mohín. —Quieres que esté allá sólo porque... porque... porque... ¡Deja que se me ocurra algo y verás!

—Hija, por favor. —instó ya cansado, se masajeó la sien y esperó que ambos se mirasen a los ojos para poder transmitir sus palabras. Asuka se detuvo y quedó frente a él. —Mira, si no te dije antes que me casaba, fue porque no sabía cómo expresarlo. Sé que está mal que lo diga a semanas de la boda, pero lo hecho está hecho. Quiero que vivas en un lugar donde puedas estar en familia, quiero que estés a salvo.

—Pero todos son hombres, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a tu única hija a vivir con quién sabe cuántas personas del sexo masculino, algunos con las hormonas revolucionadas, que probablemente ataquen cuando esté desprevenida? Es muy irresponsable. —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hija, estoy seguro de que sabrás defenderte si ese es el caso. —contestó sonriendo, su pequeña Asuka era de lo más valerosa si a ese tipo de escenarios se trataba. —Conozco a sus hijos y sé que no son capaces de lastimarte o forzarte. ¡Mira el lado positivo! Puedes elegir un novio.

—Estás loco, papá. Ya me cansé de discutir esto. —gruñó.

—Entonces acepta.

— ¡No puedo!, ¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedo dejar el lugar donde he vivido durante los dieciséis años de mi vida? Es difícil. —dijo. No sabía en qué momento se había sentado o en qué momento sus ojos comenzaron a escocer. Sólo que no quería marcharse. — Siempre viajas o estas divirtiéndote, no sabes las veces que enfermé o las veces que intenté cocinar por mí misma en esta casa. Este lugar es importante para mí y no voy a abandonarlo por un capricho tuyo.

—Asuka...—murmuró preocupado, quiso aproximar su mano a los cabellos castaños de su hija, levantar su rostro y abrazarla a modo de compresión pero, algo lo frenaba. Algo dentro de él que se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber sido buen padre. —Amo a Miwa, no es un capricho.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Su padre había dicho...?

—Perdóname por no estar contigo pero, si accedes a esto, te juro que no estarás sola. Miwa, sus hijos, tú y yo, formemos una familia. —

Sintiéndose vencida, Asuka caviló un poco las cosas. Había algo que ella quería, lo llevaba en la mente más de varios meses. Y veía que tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo ahora.

—Viviré allá con una condición. —murmuró, se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró.

— ¿Una condición?, ¿Cuál?—preguntó su padre, feliz de que en una parte aceptara.

— Que sólo viviré con ellos hasta ser mayor de edad. Después de eso, quiero que me dejes escoger si deseo vivir sola. Quiero regresar y estar aquí. Sé que esperas tener una familia pero, nunca te he pedido nada. Por favor. —suplicó, juntó sus manos y lo miró con los ojos fulgurando de expectación.

—... Podemos discutirlo. —dijo a cambio.

—La condición será sólo en caso de que no me sienta a gusto, papá. Si soy feliz no me iré de allí. —sentenció y, dando su última palabra, añadió: —Piénsalo, es lo único que yo pido.

* * *

_Actualidad. _

—Me han dicho que llegará dentro de una hora, ¿Ya está todo preparado? —exclamó Ukyo, conociendo a sus hermanos temía que no tuvieran nada listo. —No quiero extrañezas. Por una vez en su vida sean normales. —amenazó cuando todos contestaron que las cosas estaban en orden.

—Claro, tranquilo. Ya hemos acomodado sus cosas en la habitación de Natsume. —Dijo Tsubaki— ¡Ya quiero que llegue!, ¿Seguro que en una hora?, ¿No puedes hacer que se adelante?

—¿Me ves cara de mago?

—Si la recibes así terminarás por espantarla. —Azusa pretendió tranquilizar a su hermano, algo que fue en vano cuando al chico le resplandecieron los ojos y comenzó a correr por todo el lugar.

—Espero con ansias a que llegue mi querida imouto-chan. —comentó Kaname, quien a diferencia del otro, mantenía una calma y se ajustaba la corbata de modo seductivo.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde están Masaomi y Wataru? Hace rato que no los veo. —inquirió Ukyo, desde que había iniciado los preparativos para la bienvenida no había sentido la presencia de esos dos.

—Fueron a jugar al parque. —le dijo Iori, quien los había visto partir a esa dirección al momento en que entró a la residencia.

—Y más cuando lo necesitaba, —se quejó en respuesta. Uno de los hermanos que pasaba fortuitamente por ahí, fue jalado del cuello de la camiseta. —Subaru, tú que eres atleta ayúdame a subir las últimas cajas y ponerlas dentro.

—S-Si.

—Mientras, los demás busquen algo lucrativo que hacer o sino ayuden en no estorbar.

* * *

Lejos de todo ese revuelo en ''Sunrise Residence'', Asuka miraba hacia todas las direcciones en busca de su nuevo domicilio, rechistando los dientes por no saber a dónde ir o que hacer ya que, cuando le podía ser de utilidad, su padre le había dado un croquis de palabrería y media, todas sin decirle la orientación del lugar.

— ¿Qué rayos es este mapa?— había gruñido irritada al notar lo que tenía escrito la hoja.

_"Los aventureros no necesitan mapas, sólo siguen sus corazones. Ahora vete. ¡Sigue tu corazón y encuentra la verdad en él!, ¡Eso te liberará hija mía!_

_De: Rintaro."_

Una venita sobresalió de su frente al finalizar de leer el supuesto 'croquis', aún después de haber consentido todo aquello a regañadientes, le seguía haciendo ese tipo de jueguitos que no le valían de apoyo en esos momentos.

— ¡Pero Kichiyouji es demasiado grande! ¿Por qué no me vi venir que harías esto?—se amonestó. Tantos años coexistiendo con su padre Rintaro y aún se asombraba del nivel de incuria que él tenía. ¿Y si se extraviaba?, ¿O terminaba al otro lado del mundo y la secuestraban por ser su hija? Pero claro, según Rintaro, ella tenía que seguir su corazón. Apenas iba a seguir caminando, cuando escuchó el claxon de una bicicleta, por instinto, corrió hacia un sitio seguro.

— ¡Cuidado, la onee-chan de allí!— oyó a lo lejos la voz de un niño, giró a ver de dónde provenía y, sin tener cuidado, sus pies perdieron equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el matorral que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Ouch!—gimió al sentir que una rama le picó en las costillas. Trató de levantarse, sosteniéndose de la pared, sus manos raspadas le hacían difícil poder hacerlo, le ardían demasiado.

Cuando lo logró, se sacudió los pantalones y la espalda con las partes ilesas de sus brazos, se contuvo al ver una manchita roja opacada por la mezclilla en su rodilla. Chistó, se sentó en la banqueta y se arremangó el pantalón para ver si era un corte serio, presintiendo que no lo era. Sopló la herida y con la yema de sus dedos tocó para ver si no dolía al tacto.

—Hey, eso fue peligroso, Wataru. —habló un hombre, que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido, cerca de ella.

— ¡Perdón, onee-chan! Fue sin querer. —

Aún sentada en la calle, alzó la vista y se encontró con un niño de no más de once años o diez, con unos ojitos expresivos en culpa de color caramelo, tomando en sus manos el manubrio de la bicicleta para hacer balance. Frunció el ceño y se elevó de un salto, pareciendo renovada. Hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse frágil hacia un chaval menor que ella.

—Fui yo la que se cayó por no pisar bien, en mis golpes no tienes la culpa pero, debes de tener más cuidado al andar en una bicicleta en la acera. Si hubiese sido una persona, otra que fuera lenta al reaccionar, las cosas habrían terminado mucho peor. —sermoneó al niño, aún con el entrecejo fruncido, sin embargo, no pretendiendo estar enojada. Algo que Asuka tenía, era que sin darse cuenta tomaba el papel de madre con cualquiera que fuese o no de su familia.

—Wataru es un niño que siempre se mantiene en movimiento. —le explicó el hombre, dando a conocer el nombre del niño. Era atractivo y por lo que podía juzgar Asuka, estaba preocupado por ella pero, también sentía que evitaba cualquier contacto visual. — ¡Lo siento mucho!

—No hay problema. —quiso tranquilizarle.

—Onee-chan, te sale mucha sangre, ¿Duele mucho?

— ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! Hace rato no chorreaba tanto, no, no me duele más bie-

Fue interrumpida por un pañuelo en su rostro, se alejó y lo tomo entre sus manos, sorprendida. El hombre de enfrente estaba de espaldas a ella y temblaba como gelatina.

— ¡Toma!, ¡Lo lamento mucho!—gritó con la cabeza gacha. Asuka lo miró extrañada por un momento, después decidió ignorarlo, se agachó un poco y se limpió con cuidado.

—Gracias, ten. Ya estoy bien. —dijo, tocándole el hombro, el hombre dio un respingo y negó repetidas veces aún de espaldas.

—Consérvalo. —murmuró. —N-nosotros tenemos que irnos, cuídate.

Dicho aquello, el pequeño Wataru y el otro se despidieron con la mano, el niño más efusivo que el adulto, dando saltos a lo lejos.

Cuando ya no pudo verlos, Asuka hizo un gesto de dolencia y se dejó caer suavemente a la banqueta, rodeó su rodilla con los brazos y comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Quería que le dejara de punzar, aún si se había higienizado con el pañuelo del desconocido, la sangre había sido sustituida por más de esta. Probó con vendarse la herida y dejarse el pantalón como estaba, remangado. Se quitó unas cuantas hojas y ramitas del cabello, se sacudió reiteradamente y de pronto, recordó donde estaba.

Según su padre, los hijos de Miwa la esperarían a cierta hora de la tarde para así poder conocer a la mayoría de los miembros de una sola vez. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñequilla y marchó sin rumbo, preguntándole a cuanta gente podía si ellos sabían la trayectoria de las calles.

Cuando el sol inició a ocultarse bajo las edificaciones de la ciudad, Asuka finalmente acertó a una gran residencia llamada ''Sunrise''.

La chica, cansada y todavía con el malestar en la pierna, abrió el gigante portón frontal y, ya harta, casi corrió hacia el timbre. Respiró algunas veces, limpió el sudor de su frente y se compuso con prisa antes de tocar. Enérgicos murmullos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta y con suspenso, esperó a que lentamente la puerta se abriera.

* * *

_**Extra 02.**_

—Ya es tiempo. No tardará en llegar.

—Estoy un poco nervioso.

— ¡Rayos!, ¡Estos cuarenta y ocho minutos con quince segundos han sido una tortura!

—Tsubaki, cálmate.

— ¡No puedo!, ¡Finalmente una hermanit…! ¡Ouch!, ¡¿Azusa?!

—Te. Dije. Qué. Te. Calmaras.

—Chicos, tranquilos por favor…

— ¡Les dije que actuaran como la gente normal!, ¡Por un maldito día!, ¿Es mucho pedir?

— ... Sí lo es.

—Ukyo-nii, si te enojas así te saldrán canas siendo muy joven.

—ya Ya.

— ¡Cállense!

—Ya me aburrí, los veo después de mi gira.

—¡Fuuto!

—No lo persigas, podemos vivir sin él. Se fuerte.

—No lo iba a perseguir, es que se llevó mi budín.

—Ah.

—Creo que alguien tocó el timbre.

— ...

—… ¡¿No será…?!

_**Fin del Extra 02.**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo. Fui muy feliz n.n Me di cuenta de que las personas se esmeran si tienen a un público al cual escribir. Antes nadie había querido leer algo que escribía TnT así que el único que leía era mi gato.**


	3. Capítulo 02 Bienvenida, hermanita

_**Lol. Ohayo gozaimasu! Lamento la demora, a mi parecer, demasiado larga. Cada vez que me quería sentar a escribir, me mandaban a visitar a los abuelos o los maestros se ponían a competir a ver quién encargaba más tarea para el día siguiente. Como ya estamos en exámenes, los profesores se ponen a querer terminar lo que desde hace mucho debimos hacer y pos… pos… ni modo u.u o cuando si tenía un fin de semana libre, ¡Mi hermano no me dejaba usar la computadora!… Condenado... **_

_**Eso es todo c: Wish!**_

_**¡Finalmente se conocen Asuka y los hermanos!**_

_**Espero que no esté algo como que aburrido, es que traté de escribir más.**_

_**Bro. Con. No me pertenece, sino pues a su respectivo autor. Dios bendiga al que se le ocurrió crear una sensualidad como los son todos los Asahina. **_

_**Oh, y una pequeña advertencia, creo que me salieron demasiado OoC. Y más Tsubaki, creo. Me basé en la personalidad de mi mamá para hacer la de Ukyo, Lol.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 02. Bienvenida, hermanita.**_

— ¡Rayos, si es ella!, ¿Qué hacemos?—clamó Subaru, inquieto.

Al escuchar el timbre, había sido él quien, pasmosamente, tuvo la suficiente prontitud como para reaccionar hacia el sonido, que revelaba la llegada de la joven. Miró por a través del monitor a un lado de la puerta y quedó patidifuso ante lo que veía.

Su nueva hermana estaba en todo menos un buen estado, sus cabellos castaños cubrían la mitad de su rostro y entre ellos, hojas sobresalían al igual que ramas pequeñas. Su indumentaria era peor, el blusón colmado de tierra y algo roto. Por un momento se preguntó si era la ''onda'' en estos tiempos pero, creyó que los más cuerdo sería un no. Lo más factible era que le hubiese pasado algo antes de llegar.

— ¿Pues qué más? Hay que abrirle. ¿Es muy bonita?—indagó Kaname, acercándose por detrás de Subaru para ver mejor por la pantalla. Al ver a la chica, abrió los ojos sorprendido. — ¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sé, creo que es tiempo de abr-

— ¡Yo!, ¡Yo lo hago!, ¡Déjame a mí!—Tsubaki empujó a Subaru y, semejante al rubio monje, se aproximó para ver a su hermanita, ignoró su ropa o cualquier cosa que pareciera fuera de lo común para los otros hermanos. Una gran sonrisa se moldeó en sus labios y al arrimarse demasiado, sin darse cuenta, su nariz topó con uno de los botones del monitor. —Miren, es tan linda… ¡Ukyo-nii, parece que es copa D!

—…

Asuka quedó congelada en su lugar.

Todos los que se encontraban dentro en la sala, quedaron congelados en su lugar.

La lucecita roja a lado del botón titilaba repetidas veces y los Asahina sabían lo que eso quería decir. El idiota de Tsubaki apretó el altoparlante y ella les había escuchado.

La boca de Ukyo se deformó en un grito y Azusa se golpeó en la cabeza por no vérsela venir. En un rápido pestañeo, todos llegaron a ver por la pantallita.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡Presionaste el altavoz!

—Ay.

—… ¿Ella escuchó?

— No sé.

— ¡Tsuba-nii!

Si antes sólo eran unos pocos sonidos casi audibles, ahora los oía claros y fuertes. No tardó en captar que la estaban observando desde hace un buen rato y, tal vez, estudiando. Como era de esperarse del carácter de Asuka, eso le fastidió.

Hasta ahora su panorama se conservó entre su calzado y la lesión que cargaba en la rodilla, no le había parecido extraño que se tardaran en abrirle, la casa era enorme y quizás ellos se hallaban al otro lado de ésta. Pero que la razón para que se demorasen fuera nada más y nada menos que esa, para la castaña era pasarse. ¿Dónde quedaban las buenas impresiones? No es que ella fuese toda sonrisitas y la mejor en vestirse, sólo había que verla en esos momentos toda andrajosa pero, no era su error… esta vez.

Recordando lo sucedido en la mañana, Asuka estaba cansada y de más agotada por toda esa agitación de ir a vivir en Kichiyouji junto a su nueva ''familia". Todo era nuevo, nuevo colegio, nueva vivienda, nueva vida. Eran demasiadas cosas para sobrellevar. Y que luego para terminar el día, llegara y no le abrieran por andarla viendo a ver cómo era, eso le sacaba una que otra canita.

No quiso sonar grosera, de verdad que no quiso, pero ya se estaba crispando.

Suspiró, apretó sus belfos hasta formar una línea recta y volvió a tocar el timbre, intentando aquietar su malestar interno: —Disculpen pero, ¿Podrían abrir? Tengo más de diez minutos aquí afuera esperando a que me dejen pasar y desde temprano que estoy buscando ''Sunrise''. —se lo pensó un poco y agregó: —No se alarmen, no escuché mucho que digamos de lo que discutían.

Al oírle, el segundo hijo deseó sepultarse en un hoyo con mil metros de profundidad. Lo que desde el primer momento quiso impedir, se hizo realidad. Lo que con todas sus fuerzas quiso que fuera perfecto, se hizo cachos por un descuido de Tsubaki. Ahora la chica tendría una mala imagen de cómo eran todos, pensaría que eran iguales al peliblanco o peor que éste. Cuando estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, Yusuke y Iori lo sostuvieron para que no golpeara el suelo. Tsubaki se excusaba muchas veces para que Azusa no lo riñera, siendo vistos por Kaname con una risilla burlona y Subaru se miraba entre perturbado y asustado por no saber qué hacer.

— ¡Ukyo-nii!, ¡Resiste!

—Parece gelatina…

— ¡Ya! ¡Asuza, pero si fue un accidente!

—Tendrás que pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a actuar impulsivamente.

— ¡No!, ¡Con el guión no! ¡Aún no lo acabo de estudiar!

Wataru se asomó al final de las escaleras con una paleta de cereza en la boca, miró a la mayoría de sus hermanos y, creyendo que era un juego, arrancó con Azusa para atrapar a Tsubaki. Carcajeaba entretenido por toda esa locura de corretear al gemelo, pero se detuvo curioso al ver cómo Yusuke traía un vaso con agua y se lo arrojaba a Ukyo. Éste se despabiló y siguió soltando cosas sobre la chica al otro lado.

El más sosegado hasta ahora, pasó de largo a sus hermanos, se aproximó hasta el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin inmutarse, como si nada ocurriera.

—Quien debería de disculparse somos nosotros, lamento que te hiciéramos esperar. Pasa, por favor. —le dijo Louis a la silueta frente al marco.

Hubo un gran mutismo grupal y el tiempo pareció paralizarse, Asuka se asombró de la delicadeza y amabilidad con la que aquel encantador hombre de cabellos cenizos la invitó a, finalmente, adentrarse a la residencia. Eso aplacó su desazón radicalmente, tanto que hasta ella se sorprendió.

—Buenas tardes. —gesticuló la castaña, con una reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Buenas tardes. —contestaron al unísono por reflejo, saliendo de su trance.

Tsubaki, quien no reparó en Asuka, se paró abruptamente e hizo que Azusa se chocara con su espalda, en estilo dominó los tres cayeron al suelo, con Wataru encima de ellos. El niño sonrió y pidió hacerlo otra vez, jugueteando arriba de Azusa y Tsubaki. Subaru fue a auxiliarlos junto con Kaname, distrayéndose de la llegada de la chica, mientras que Ukyo probó ponerse pulcro, limpiando su saco y desempolvando los zapatos que tenían manchas ficticias. El décimo hijo, aun estando intacto a pesar de todo ese bullicio, se acercó a Asuka y Louis.

—Un gusto conocerte, estábamos esperando tu aparición. —expresó un joven demasiado atractivo de cabellos grisáceos y rebeldes, tomando la mano de la joven entre la suya y adaptando una postura principesca. —Mi nombre es Iori, estaré a tu servicio.

—Tu… ya veo. El gusto es mío. —

Asuka echó un vistazo hacia la amplia sala, observando el decorado y los grandiosos ventanales que daban panorama hacia un extenso jardín atestado de árboles y hermosísimas flores de todos los matices. El exterior podía compararse con una pintura... Enfocándose sólo el interior de la vivienda, arrugó aún más el gesto al ver la cantidad de hombres que se encontraban en el gran espacio de ''Sunrise''. Su padre le había mencionado que eran una familia numerosa pero, por numerosa, Asuka conjeturó a que se refería a lo máximo cinco hijos, no nueve.

¿Quería que ella viviera con nueve individuos? Rintaro cada vez estaba más chiflado. Lo único bueno que vio de aquello, era que podía salir afuera y bosquejar el paisaje.

—Vaya, vaya. —un alto y apuesto rubio la hizo salirse de sus reflexiones al tenerla tomada de la cintura tan familiarmente, pegándola a su pecho y levantándole el rostro para que lo notara. Como si no lo hiciera de la manera en que la tenía. No pudo evitar apreciar el atuendo demasiado infrecuente del sujeto, ¿Eso era ropa de templo?— ¿Sabes? La pantalla no es capaz de capturar toda la perfección que desprende tu ser. Tener una hermana tan linda y delicada como tú, es la mejor ofrenda que los dioses lograron darme.

—Tsk. —chasqueó la lengua e hizo una mueca, instintivamente lo apartó sin sutileza. Cuando la había acercado, sin querer presionó su pierna adolorida, que hasta hace poco había olvidado. Kaname la observó en silencio, un poco culpable al notar el malestar de Asuka, no tardó en sonreír.

—No había reparado en tu herida, pero es que aun cubierta de hojuelas luces agraciada.

Casi se va para atrás al oír todo lo que salía de la boca de aquel hombre: — ¿Acaso estas alucinado? Estoy toda revoltosa y manchada de sangre, la gente se me quedaba viendo al pasar. No me he bañado en todo el día y el que me hubiese caído en la tierra no ayudó para nada. —rodó los ojos, no le gustaban las afectaciones de ese tipo. La costumbre le indicaba que la mayoría de los varones que decían ese tipo de palabras, era porque querían solo una cosa. O eso le metió en la cabeza Rintaro, cuando Asuka comenzó la escuela elemental.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien, si quieres puedes decirme Kaname-niichan. —replicó, ignorado lo dicho por la castaña, cargando cada sílaba con coquetería. Los orbes color ámbar del tercer hijo, al contrario de lo que expresaba, parecía de verdad ser, aunque fuera un poco, serios y simpáticos.

—Tu cabello es lindo, sin embargo. ¿No te gustaría darte una ducha y que posteriormente yo lo arregle por ti?

No se dio cuenta en el instante en que Louis se le acercó y le acarició el cabello, quitándole amistosamente las hojas y ramillas. Eran demasiado cariñosos para escasamente conocerse hacia unos minutos: —G-gracias, yo… si, pero no me he p-

— ¡No me dejen de lado!, ¡Yo también quiero tocarla!—berreó Tsubaki, quien hasta ahora había estado en el suelo contemplando con un puchero el espectáculo frente a él. La mata peliblanca hizo cosquillas en la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y deseara retroceder sus pasos hasta su antigua ciudad. Abrazó a Asuka, restregándose contra ella como un cachorro alegre, gracias a dios su mellizo no demoró en perseguirle y golpearlo para que se controlara.

—Disculpa a Tsubaki, se cayó de la cuna cuando era chiquito. —explicó Azusa. Pudo notar cierta similitud entre el joven de cabellos azabaches y el otro que se sobaba la cabeza con fuerza, ambos tenían un lunar debajo del ojo y el cabello cubriendo mitad de su rostro.

—Creo que al cosplayer y al otro les pondré algo como los diez metros del cariño y la obediencia si quebrantan mi espacio personal de nuevo. Esto de la cercanía excesiva es nuevo para mí. —cuchicheó bajo su aliento, pero Azusa le escuchó, discordante a lo esperado, rió entretenido.

—Tienes carácter, eso es bueno. Así no tendré que inquietarme mucho si éste te asalta.

— ¡P-pero toda mi existencia estuve esperando tu llegada y ahora que estas ante mi creo que reventaré de felicidad! ¡Mi querida hermanita menor!—lloriqueó, haciéndose bolita en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Asuka exhaló, apenas conoció a esos dos, Kaname y Tsubaki, y le parecían algo raros, eran mucha pasión para dar a las mujeres.

— ¿Toda tu existencia dices?

Cuando Ukyo se juzgó preparado, se presentó a Asuka, junto con Wataru, Subaru y Yusuke. Esos últimos tres habían estado tan ocupados en su mundo que no habían advertido la presencia, demasiado obvia, de la castaña.

— Por favor, ignora el comentario de mi hermano menor —dijo, plantándose a su lado. Asuka contempló al hombre, desde sus cabellos dorados y perfectamente engalanados, hasta el delgado armazón de sus anteojos, detrás de ellos, unos ojos azules y cristalinos le sonreían afablemente—. Si aún queda la esperanza de que no tengas una mala opinión de nosotros, te ruego que la conserves. Por cierto, soy Ukyo, el segundo hijo Asahina. Ese de allí, es un monje, aunque no lo parezca. —señaló al rubio seductor que le había desequilibrado. —Nuestra madre estuvo hablándonos mucho de ti.

— ¿En serio? Mi padre también me habló de ustedes. —mintió, una gotita de sudor bajó por su nuca. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos hermanos eran. Tal parecía que sólo eran ellos y... un niño. Entrecerró los ojos.

Ya había visto a ese niño antes, esos cabellos color algodón… era…

— ¡La onee-chan del parque!—chilló Wataru.

Asuka inclinó su rostro, pensando lo pequeño y extraño que era el mundo. Nunca se hubiera esperado que el despreocupado jovencito que parecía un asesino en el triciclo llegara a ser uno de los hijos de la prometida de su padre.

— El de la bicicleta. —murmuró casi nada sorprendida. El chico sonrió entusiasmado y asintió, feliz de que lo recordaran. Rio muy alegre y corrió hacia ella, levantando sus brazos en excedida maravilla.

Los demás Asahina abrieron levemente su boca y alzaron las cejas, sin emitir ni una palabra, examinando todo desde su sitio. Ninguno pudo creer que Wataru hubiera llegado a conocer a Asuka mucho antes y ellos sin saberlo. Yusuke, sin haberse presentado inicialmente, quedó pasmado ante la manera en que el pequeño arrasó y alejó a todos de la castaña.

— ¡Que genial que seas mi hermana de verdad!, ¡Masaomi-oniichan y yo dijimos que parecías buena persona!—dijo, tomando las manos de Asuka para dirigirla a quien sabe dónde. El orden de las cosas no la hizo reaccionar a tiempo y en tan solo unos segundos, ya se estaba dejando guiar por Wataru hacia las gigantescas escaleras. — ¿Sabes? Masaomi-niichan tiene dolor de estómago y por eso no podrá jugar contigo como mis demás hermanos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya iban por los largos pasillos que daban lugar a las recamaras de los Asahina.

— ¿Masaomi…oniichan?—repitió confundida. Por lo que recordaba, el niñito se llamaba Wataru, si se acordaba del nombre. ¿Quién era Masaomi? ¿Por qué el niño la tomaba tan confiadamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida? ¿Y porque pasaba como Juan por su casa hasta unas habitaciones que no conocía? ¿Por qué no les detenían?—Oye…espera…

— ¡Él estaba allí también! Ahora está dormido, vayamos a saludarlo.

—Niño… tus hermanos…

Conforme más recorrían, mas sentía el punzar de su rodilla, ya no le sangraba desde la tarde, pero sí que hacía daño estar todo el día de pie y casi corriendo, como lo estaba en esos momentos. Se detuvieron en una puerta blanca, con un número al frente, daba la sensación de ser más departamento que una común habitación.

— ¡Wataru!—se oyó Ukyo a la lejanía, caminando rápidamente hasta donde estaban los dos, alcanzándolos en diez grandes zancadas. Sí que habían recorrido mucho en poco tiempo. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, en pose de mamá regañona. —No hagas eso. No es correcto tomar a las personas de esa manera.

Asuka miró por el hombro del rubio, los demás hermanos lo habían seguido hasta donde se encontraban, Tsubaki parecía hacer pucheros internos y el azabache lo reprendía, algo le decía que así los vería todos los días. Los ojitos de Wataru relucieron al ser sermoneado, como los de un corderito a punto de ser degollado. El niño bajó la cabeza apenado, rendido a que no podía decir nada más. Siempre bajándole los ánimos a la fiesta. —Lo siento, Ukyo-niichan…

—Si no lo haces de nuevo, no hay problema.

— ¿No te duele la rodilla?—preguntó de repente una voz, la única persona que parecía notar su disgusto entre todos esos hombres. La castaña negó, tornando toda su atención hacia él. Era la primera vez que veía unos cabellos así de rojizos, parecían llamas ardientes por la forma en estaban peinados. —B-bueno…yo soy Yusuke y… tengo la misma edad que tú.

—Eso está bien. Soy Asuka. — no lo pensó mucho antes de estrechar su mano con la del chico, era como si Yusuke tuviera un aura de que si ella lo pedía, la respetaría, tanto como la tenían Azusa, Iori, Ukyo y el joven Louis, los otros dos parecía más disfrutar si ponía resistencia o negaba claramente.

Uno de los gemelos buscó y contó a los presentes en el pasillo, faltaba alguien.

— ¿Y Subaru? Hace rato que no lo veo. —expuso Azusa, quien se encontró con la desaparición del retraído azabache.

—Déjalo, está medio raro. —le farfulló Tsubaki, sacando la lengua.

Él había visto como su hermanito se escabullía entre ese enloquecimiento un poco abochornado. Así es, Subaru se avergonzaba con las chicas y, aunque Asuka no lucía como tal con el cabello enmarañado y la ropa sucia, ella era una. Pero era algo extremado que ni siquiera se presentara ante ésta. Guerreó contra su mente por una respuesta: ''Echarlo de cabeza o callar''. Si les exponía que Subaru huyó, tal vez Azusa le daría palmaditas por ser honesto y ser alguien de bien pero, si no hablaba, podría usar eso en contra del pobre chico cuando el peliblanco solicitara un favor. Su cabeza se iluminó por la luz celestial al encontrar verdad.

Lo dejaría pasar esta vez, si, él era el mejor Onii-chan del mundo. Ya vería que le pedía a Subaru de recompensa por no chismearle a Ukyo.

— ¿Quién es Subaru?— preguntó Asuka, alzando una ceja interrogante.

—El noveno. —contestó Yusuke.

— ¿Noveno?

—Ehm… si, como puedes ver somos muchos. Él es el noveno hijo. —

—Sí, son muchos. —afirmó. Con que todavía había otro hermano por conocer. ¿Eso contaría a diez hermanos en total? ¿La tal Miwa sería un conejo o qué? Asuka volvió a suspirar por tercera vez, el día parecía no acabar.

—Luego aparece, no se preocupen. —

—Bien, es tiempo de llevarte a tu habitación, querida. —dijo Kaname, tomando a Asuka por los hombros y caminando hasta más allá de los pasillos anteriores.

Se zafó de los brazos que la tenían sujetada y se dirigió a todos los que los seguían detrás.

—Antes de que el tema se descarríe más, de por sí — la miraron extrañados pero se mantuvieron callados hasta que la chica decidió hablar—, me gustaría presentarme adecuadamente ante ustedes… Soy Asuka— hizo una reverencia—, hija de Rintaro Hinata, a partir de hoy estaré viviendo bajo sus cuidados... Gracias por consentir que viva aquí. —expresó lo que desde que plantó un pie en la sala debió de decir.

—No tienes que agradecernos, somos felices de que nuestra madre vuelva a casarse. —dijo Louis con una cálida sonrisa. —A partir de ahora estamos bajo tus atenciones, Asuka-san.

Fue rápido y extraordinario como de pronto la postura de los Asahina cambió, algunos ya no eran tan sólo unos depredadores, sino que en sus expresiones, la sensatez y seguridad dominaba cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. La sonrisa de Kaname y Tsubaki no era desmoralizada como antes, ahora era contenta y virtuosa tanto que, si Asuka fuera normal, de seguro se sonrojaría o enamoraría irrevocablemente.

Así que tenían su lado serio esos dos…

—Te llevaremos a tu habitación… y esta también es tu casa Asuka-san, por lo que puedes sentirte todo lo cómoda que quieras. —

—Sí, gracias. —

* * *

Se encontraba absolutamente sola, sin algún ruido inoportuno o voces varoniles.

Envuelta en el silencio, comenzó a desempacar todas sus cosas y acomodarlas en orden como estaban en su antigua casa. La ''habitación'' era demasiado, demasiado grande, ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal, le quedaba más el nombre de ''apartamento'' puesto que, en el lugar que ocuparía, había una salita y un baño, incluso una pequeña y moderna cocina solamente para ella. Le resultaba mucha atención por parte de unos desconocidos no tan desconocidos, pero estaba un poco feliz de fueran considerados con su persona.

Todo estaba adornado, el atractivo rubio de lentes le dijo que, especialmente, uno de sus hermanos menores había decorado de acuerdo a un lugar para chicas, todo rosa y encarecidamente limpio, con peluches descomunales que no dejaban espacio para dormir en la cama y lamparillas con flores que se ajustaban con las paredes inmaculadas. El baño era muy parecido, toallas blancas con bordados femeninos que llevaban sus iniciales en una esquinita y sales de baño adecuadas perfectamente a lado de una tina de mármol.

Pero… dejando de lado todo ese mundo acaramelado, lo que más le gustó, fue la sala personal. No estaba demasiado arreglada como los otros cuartos, al contrario, se veía muy solitaria y un cero a la izquierda comparada con su recamara, sin embargo, era cálida y agradable para el ojo humano.

Y en realidad, no fue por eso que quedó fascinada. Allí, en una de las paredes chocolate, había una hermosa pintura de glicinias, los tonos suaves sonrosados, rodeados en coloraciones púrpuras y blancas… las bancas de madera y los colores terrosos que se notaban en los espacios que debían ser templados. Todo. Todo de aquella pintura quedó plasmado en su retina.

La técnica usada, la analizó tantas veces sin parpadear que los ojos le lagrimearon levemente, pero era inevitable no quedar prendada. Lo que casi no hizo en el día, con aquel cuadro salió fácilmente, sonrió al tiempo en que seguía contemplando como estatua.

Ah, pero eso fue hacia media hora, después de estar un buen rato parada sin moverse, fue en busca de un botiquín para tratarse adecuadamente la herida en la pierna, hasta las banditas tenían flores y conejitos. Cuando finalmente estuvo desinfectada y con pomada para raspaduras, retomó su trabajo de sacar sus pertenencias de las cajas y las guardó en los cajones a un lado de su lecho…

_Stop_.

Alto ahí. ¿Pero qué…?

—¡¿Qué?!

Se detuvo a la mitad de la actividad y tiró todas las cosas que ya había colocado dentro. Su ropa…no era de ella. Miró detenidamente las blusas de colores pasteles y en mayoría rosados, las falditas con holanes y floreadas. ¿Desde cuándo sólo usaba vestidos cortos y…femeninos?, ¿Dónde rayos estaban sus cómodos pantalones de mezclilla, sus sueltas camisetas y su suéter gris para los tiempos de frío, gula y pereza?, ¿Y la larga polera que usaba de pijama? ¿Qué era ese trozo de tela color carmesí? ¡¿Un baby doll?!

''—_Conozco a sus hijos y sé que no son capaces de lastimarte o forzarte. ¡Mira el lado positivo! Puedes elegir un novio. ''_

'' _Puedes elegir un novio. ''_

''_Elegir un novio. ''_

''_Un novio. ''_

''_Novio. ''_

—Rintaro…—gruñó con cólera y lágrimas de fiereza.

¿Es que acaso se la imaginaba a los cincuenta años, soltera, con un gato por cada año de soledad y un hurón por cada década? Nunca creyó que su padre estaría tan desesperado por conseguirle un novio…nunca.

— ¡Usar la seducción no es una opción!

''_Ya verás en la boda…''_

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hoy c: trataré de tener un ritmo al actualizar y puede que tarde un poco o mucho, dependiendo de la agenda en cuanto a tareas. Lamento si Asuka sale como muy equis, discúlpenla :c es algo desconfiadilla por culpa de Rintaro que se la pasa queriéndola mantener casta y pura hasta el matrimonio, ¡¿Pero quien lo entiende si al mismo tiempo le anda busque y busque novio?! **_

_**¡Y gracias a los que siguen pensando que vale la pena mi historia c: !**_


End file.
